


Shift Schedule

by clasesolangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasesolangelo/pseuds/clasesolangelo
Summary: Each week Chiron lets the campers sign up for the chores that need to be done. Nico always signs up for the same thing, so why is his name in a different place than usual?





	Shift Schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainyDayKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/gifts).



> I am dedicating this work to RainyDayKid in the hopes that they will find inspiration and...Solace...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nico di Angelo had been infatuated with Will Solace, son of Apollo, for weeks, months now and just did not know what to do with himself. He wanted to volunteer for clinic help, but he always chickened out at the last second and always went for the night border patrol while Will always had morning clinic shifts, occasionally doing afternoon also. Nico was never awake in the morning because he patrolled the border from dusk to dawn.   
This particular day, however, Nico almost marched into Chiron’s office and demanded he change it when he saw his assignment.   
“Please don’t punch me or send skeletons after me.” Nico didn’t need to find Chiron, Chiron came to him. “I know you always do night border patrol and you do it so well, but I was asked to put you on this schedule for at least one day.” Nico’s left eye twitched.  
“Take me off it.”  
“Yikes, you see I would but…no. Have fun Nico.” Chiron clomped off back into the Big House as Nico’s eyes were twitching uncontrollably.   
“Thank you. Thank you for absolutely nothing you useless horse.” Nico kept grumbling to himself as he went to Cabin 13 to pick his sword up to practice in the currently unused arena. He summoned five skeletons from the ground and had them take up weapons. It took a lot of energy to bring those things up but a little less to keep them up. Nico took the skeletons on one at a time and then two at a time and then three at a time until he could take on all five at once. After he had done that he tried to summon three more but a tan, freckled hand on his stopped that plan.  
“What have I told you about Underworld things?” Nico looked to the face of none other than Will Solace.  
“Not to do them freely.”  
“Exactly. And what are you doing right now?”  
“Using my Underworld powers freely.”  
“Correct. Do you know what I am going to tell you?”  
“To not do that.” Will nodded, his lose golden hair shaking with the rest of his head.   
“Good.”  
“But I’m not going to listen and do it anyway.” Nico shrugged, still feeling Will’s hand on his. Will rolled his crystal blue eyes.  
“Of course, why should I expect anything else from you?” Nico smirked.  
“Ever the hopeful one, aren’t you.” Will gave him a look that melted into a warm smile and a friendly punch to the shoulder.   
“I expected nothing short of pain from my short son of Hades.” Nico rolled his eyes as the skeletons faded back into the ground. Nico turned to the side to pull his shirt up a little bit to wipe the sweat off his brow. He turned back to Will to find the tips of his freckled ears tinted pink.  
“I’m not short, thank you, and I’m also not your anything.” Nico stuck his tongue out as he sheathed his sword. “How are you?” Will sighed.  
“You’d know if you ever visited me.” Will batted his eyelashes. “Which you don’t so you don’t now how I am.” Nico blushed.  
“I’m sleeping during the day because of night border patrol!” Will huffed.  
“It’s a good thing that there’s a day this week that you don’t have that because you’ll be with me.” Will smiled. “I’m excited.”  
“Didn’t you just get out?” Will nodded. “Then how would you know?” Will’s tan face paled. “Will, were you the one that told Chiron to put me on clinic shift? The same one you’re always on?” Nico gave a guilty Will a look. “Did you?”  
“Well, I-.”  
“Uh huh.” Nico crossed his arms but didn’t notice Will’s eyes dart to them and back. “Why would you do that?”  
“Again, I wanted more time with you. Is that so bad?” Will made a pouty face and stepped closer to him. “I can’t want to spend time with you?”  
“Stop pouting you baby.” Nico punched Will in the arm a little harder than Will punched him and Will laughed.  
“I will not, so long as you refuse to spend time with me!” Nico rolled his eyes once more in the presence of the Son of Apollo. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me or I’ll give you resting time for two days.”  
“You can’t do that!” Will scoffed.  
“Yes I can! I just saw you use your Underworld powers, which drains you and floods your soul with darkness which will kill you. You could owe me two full days, with bed rest, in the infirmary or you could suck it up and stop complaining. Your choice.” Nico narrowed his eyes.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Before Nico got the sentence out Will had a pad in his hand and was writing something down. Once it was written down he flipped the pad to show Nico. Nico read the description.   
“All I have to do is sign this and give it to Chiron and the harpies will hunt you down and make you fulfill this. I enjoy the new rule by the way.” Nico was all too aware of the fact that because of his ‘negligent disregard for his own health’ that any order that Will signed on a prescription pad and the harpies would ensure that they filled the prescription.   
“Will!” Nico yelled as Will started to sign the paper. He paused right as the pen hit the paper.  
“Yes?” Will looked at him coyly with those blue eyes of his. “What is it?” Nico narrowed his eyes.  
“Take the pen off the paper.” Will moved the pen downward on the paper. “William Solace!” Will smirked as he continued to sign his name on the pad, making devilish eyes at Nico the whole time. “William so help me if you finish signing your name-WILL WHAT THE HELL!” Nico shouted when Will finally finished signing his name. The next thing he knew the harpies were coming out of the woods for him. Nico drew his sword and raised eight dead to fight with him. He would not be going with the harpies.   
As suddenly as they were running they stopped and turned around. Nico, shocked, looked to Will to see the blonde boy had torn up his slip with a sad look on his face. Nico shoved the dead back into the ground and sheathed his sword as he walked towards Will.  
“Solace?” Nico hesitantly asked.  
“I didn’t know you were so opposed to spending time with me.” Will mumbled. Nico sighed.  
“I never said that Will, I just-.”  
“You didn’t have to say it Nico, words speak louder than words, and you’ve spoken quite enough. You raised a small army of the dead to avoid capture from the harpies.”  
“That’s just it Will! That was avoiding capture, not avoiding spending time with you.” Nico sighed. “I’ll show you.” Nico was walking away before Will could finish his words.

Nico winced when he heard Will’s squeal.   
“Was that entirely necessary?” Nico asked. “I can’t hear now.” Will looked to him with brilliant, bright and bugging blue eyes.  
“You signed up for all my shifts! How could I not scream! I’m so happy!” Will laughed and spun around once and then paused and looked at Nico with a glint in his eye and then picked him up and spun him around too.   
“Put me down right now!” Nico screamed but Will didn’t listen and kept spinning him. Nico eventually gave up and laughed at Will’s happiness. When Will finally put Nico down Nico’s head was spinning so much he almost didn’t notice when Will’s lips touched his.


End file.
